Electrode fixing sleeves and methods for the production thereof are known in general. Electrode fixing sleeves are easily deformable, with the result that they can be inserted at least in part into vessels without damaging the vessels. With known electrode fixing sleeves, there is the problem, however, that the electrode guided through the electrode fixing sleeve may be damaged if an excessive pressure is exerted onto the electrode fixing sleeve by a fastening force for fastening the electrode fixing sleeve to the electrode. Protective sleeves which, when implanting the electrode fixing sleeve, are arranged between the electrode fixing sleeve and the electrode in order to protect the electrode against mechanical overload, hinder the insertion and fastening of the electrode fixing sleeve, with the result that a doctor inserting the electrode fixing sleeve has to expend greater effort.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.